creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Have An Intercom In My Room
I just want to let you know that everything you are about to read is true. Now I know what you are thinking. Just some asshole saying that so he can scare me. I'm not joking though. It really happened and I want to get my story out there. Interpret this story in your own way. Before I get to the story let me tell you some background to my situation. I am living with my parents in a small house in Michigan. We live near a small town called Suttons Bay. I'm sure you haven't heard of it. It's basically this small, boring, run of the mill town with barely any people in it. The only place here where there are a lot of people are the suburbs. Well I don't live near the suburbs. I live next to a small business that my stepdad works at in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors around for miles. We live a peaceful and quiet life. I am more or less a nerd. All I really like to do is play video games and watch anime. Complete opposite of my stepfather. He loves to work, work, and work some more. Day in and day out. My mother has back problems but works at a little store in a neighboring town called Northport which is no less boring than Suttons Bay. So basically, I am left alone in the house a lot. This has kind of caused me to get a little antisocial and awkward. That and I'm just not a confident person in general. To be honest, I think I have only really had three close friends. One hates my guts now, another is down state, and the other is in Florida. So I'm more or less a loner when it comes to being in school and other public places. In this place, I have always been bored. I really don't have anything fun to do other than watch anime and play games. My parents force me to work just to get me out of the house. It's really bothersome, but I do it anyway to avoid punishment. I still hate it though. Getting dragged around and not being allowed to do the things I really love. As stupid and as selfish as it sounds, I would much rather stay in my room than help with work and such. One day, while I was at school, my stepfather decided to install an "intercom" as he called it, in my room. I'm not talking about the ones with huge speakers either. Just a small white box with three buttons. Call, Talk, and Lock. It worked similar to a walkie-talkie. Having to hold the talk button and talk into the speaker on top of the box. And if you pressed the call button, it would emit an annoying beeping noise similar to an alarm clock but quieter. There were three channels on that thing. Channel A, B, and C. My family operated on C. The only downside is that it worked within small distances. My guess would be so that it wouldn't pick up a ton more signals. But then again, it could have been its capacity. Anyway, that's not important. We had been communicating through these intercoms for a full week now and I had already begun to feel as if our family was drifting away. As if we were all so close and yet so far. We shared the same home and yet communicated through these stupid little white boxes. It just didn't feel right. It felt as if I was a test subject being talked to through a speaker. My parents talk all the time about how technology is tearing us apart and then they go and install this piece of junk in my room because that's gonna help me? Sometimes, I wonder what is on an adult's mind when they do these things. This is finally where my story begins. Sorry for taking so long with my expositional rant. So it is 9:00 a.m. I am lying in my bed, dreading school the next day. I am comfy and cozy under my covers and I am just drifting off to sleep and then I hear that stupid beep the intercom makes when someone is calling me. I think for a moment and come to the conclusion that maybe Joe is calling me for something. I hobbled over to the intercom and let out a tired, "Yeah?" There is a three-second pause and then the call noise sounds again. I start to get frustrated and say "What is it, Joe?" I thought my stepdad was just fooling around with me, but he's not the type to wake me up in the middle of the night after lecturing me many times on the value of sleep. The call noise then beeps again. I am now pretty pissed that presumably my stepdad was trolling me and trying to keep me awake. Angrily, I walked down the stairs to tell Joe to stop and discover that no one was even there. Not a single person in sight was near the intercom or even awake. I felt stupid at this point. Maybe my cat, Cheese, was just pressing the buttons and playing with the machine. As stupid as this excuse sounded, I was willing to believe anything if it meant getting some good nights sleep. I walked up to my room and decided to pull the intercom's plug from my wall. I would plug it back in the wall in the morning. I went back to bed and started to doze off after a few minutes. But then, you guessed it. That stupid beeping came on again. I walked over to it and slammed my finger on the talk button. "Listen. This isn't funny! Stop calling me! I just want to get some sleep!" There was a ten-second pause before the red buttons to signify someone pressing the talk button came on. I was confused. It was just five seconds of static and then in the last three seconds, you could hear someone laughing in a deep, monotone voice. I froze. I was shocked beyond belief. I didn't know at this point what to believe. First it rang when no one was there to press the buttons. And it even rang when I unplugged it. Now someone or something was deliberately trying to scare me by laughing like some weird demon from hell. Seriously, I must be dreaming. I didn't know what to do next so I took all of my clothes and piled them on the intercom so I wouldn't be able to hear it. Sleep did not come easy that night. The next day I fell asleep in class and ended up having to go to the office. My mother had a chat with the principal and they lectured me on the values of sleep while I sat there in a stupor. I was so frightened by what had transpired that night. I didn't know how it could have happened. These aren't suppose to be long ranged radios, are they? They are just intercoms after all. Still, I got yelled at and grounded for a few days. For days on end things would be the same for me, my mom would put my clothes away, the intercom voice would wake me up, I would be sleepy and fall asleep in class, lecture. It was this stupid endless cycle of torment and whatever was talking to me just wouldn't leave me alone. This thing would just mumble in some strange, gibberish like language that I couldn't even understand nor manage to repeat. I was having so much trouble trying to sleep and trying to dream that it was eventually taking its toll on me. Then one night, I decided I wasn't having it. That voice began to speak to me in its ridiculous dialect when I interrupted it. "Listen asshole!" I exclaimed, "I don't know what your deal is with tormenting me every night, but I'm fed up! If I ever meet you in real life, I'm kicking your ass!" I sat there feeling like a badass, I stared at the intercom waiting for a reply. But I never got one. In fact, I never heard from that individual for a whole week and a half. Which brings me to the events of what unfolded just last night. I was about to get some sleep when I heard a whisper "One Day" in my right ear. I turned to face the voice and I saw something horrible. It was this all black figure with red eyes staring right into my soul. It was significantly taller than me and had to hunch down just to get near me. It had long, sharp fingers almost like knives. Also, it had the widest grin I have ever seen on anyone or anything in my entire life and had long, sharp, needle-like teeth. So now I am here. Typing up my story for the whole world to see. I am so tired but I am so afraid to go to sleep. Because if I do, I'm afraid I might get taken or tortured or worse. I have no way of knowing this creature's true intentions, but I fear for my life. I am really scared, but I'm going to go to sleep anyway. I'm not letting this horrendous creature win. I'll try and see if I can find any information on this creature and or its motives. If I live to see daylight that is. I'm so scared. Category:Beings